Harry Potter and the Monochrome Witch
by The Pencil Of The Gods
Summary: The year begins with a bang a the Quidditch World Cup, and so a prudent Dumbledore goes to an old friend for a favor and certain blonde-haired, black-white witch arrives where she's least expected. Let the gears of fate twist at the hands of the Phantasm!
1. Prologue

**AN:** _Nothing much to say really, except that this chapter is edited and for all you wonderful people out there, please review!_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the only one to survive the killing curse, and the one to vanquish Lord Voldemort, sent to live amongst his magic hating muggle relatives, and then invited to Hogwarts to fulfill his destiny in the wizarding world.<p>

On his first year he had succeeded at repelling Voldemort before he could get his hands on the Philosophers stone.

Second year he had discovered the Chamber of secrets, rescued Ginny Weasley, and defeated the Basilisk.

Third year at Hogwarts he met his godfather Sirius Black and rescued him from death, he also discovered the partial truth behind his parents death, and how Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them.

And now he enters his fourth year, for four years Harry Potter has faced dangers that no child his age should _ever_ really encounter, all in preparation for his ultimate destiny; to be the Chosen One who would destroy the dark lord Voldemort. Now the magical world is preparing for one the greatest event of the year, The Triwizard Tournament, however not all is as it seems and tragedy is just a look away, for the Dark Lord plots his revival.

But not all will go as smoothly as he planned, for a strange twist of fate wrenches the entire destinies of the Wizarding World, spiraling it into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hogwarts-<strong>

"Albus where are you going at this hour?" said one Minerva McGonagall who had entered the Headmasters room to deliver a letter from the Ministry regarding the Triwizard Tournament.

"Ah, it's just a slight change of plans is all Minerva" said the old Headmaster

McGonagall took a look at the newspaper on Dumbledore's desk, its frontline twinkling with a picture of the Dark Mark hovering just above the treetops. "This wouldn't have anything to do with _that_, would it Albus?" she said staring pointedly at the paper.

"I am afraid it does Minerva, the Death Eaters are active and moving faster than expected and proper measures must be taken" he said solemnly. "Whoever conjured the Dark Mark did not do it to drive out the 'partying' Death Eaters. It was a signal, for what I do not know, but we must be prudent Minerva especially because of the coming event this year"

Dumbledore grabbed a broom propped just next to the window of his office. Picking it up, he opened the window at turned to McGonagall. "I will leave the broom with Madam Rosmerta at the Three Brooms in case Madam Hooch comes looking for it. I will apparate from there" and with a light hop, Albus Dumbledore was off.

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere, Japan-<strong>

Yukari Yakumo looked through a small gap she had created, eyeing her point of interest with a keen expression. Something was going to happen; she could feel it, something that could potentially affect the world at large and, by extension, Gensokyo, and after much searching, she found the root.

The events transpiring in Europe were just the snow falls before the avalanche began. It was still small, a germ of a movement and even at full swing it would take years for them to accomplish anything that could affect her Gensokyo, but it was still a chance and so, like a bug it would be stomped out.

_"Still, its bad manners to get involved with someone else's problem,"_ thought Yukari _"It's just not my style to work so hard for such a faraway problem, anyhow it should take about fifty years before in can even _touch_ Japan and another forty to affect Gensokyo. That's plenty of time to think of a counter measure"_

Yukari would have left it like that had nothing happened, and the story would write itself like a book, with an ending in which Yukari would never even have to even think about the Wizarding World again.

However, as fate would have something _did_ happen and it took the form of a certain old headmaster.

Yukari looked on in mild interest as a loud crack filled the night air, bringing with it a weary Albus Dumbledore, who had flown, apparated and portkeyed all the way to Japan. Tracing familiar steps, he had hoped to find the person to whom he could call a favor and hopefully, an answer to his problems.

"Why hello Sir Dumbledore, you looked live you've aged rather nicely these last few centuries, it's nice to see you after all this time"

He did not have far to search as the Border Mistress approached him with an amicable smile. He returned the smile, bowed and gave a greeting of his own. "You, on the other hand, have not aged a day o Mistress of Borders"

"You flatter me Albus, although I must admit it is a surprise to see you so far away from your home, especially when you have not left the past two hundred years."

Dumbledore stood straight and looked at Yukari and with a weary face said, "Certain circumstances dictated my presence here"

"Here in Japan?" Yukari said with feigned skepticism. Even as he arrived here her mind had already begun formulating plans, ones that would hopefully keep her entertained for the rest of the year.

Dumbledore looked at her blankly; she was playing around as he suspected she would. She probably already knew why he was here. "Not Japan really, but I came to you specifically" he said getting straight to the point "I have a favor to ask of you Madam Yukari, one that would help me greatly" he stressed the 'greatly' part, hoping to get the point across.

"Really now, and what would that be?" she said with a raised brow.

At these words Dumbledore tensed up, here it was. "I know it is presumptuous to ask, but with the rise of the Dark Lord on the loom, I was hoping if you could have your familiar—"

"No"

Dumbledore flinched, this was not good. The smile present on Yukari's face had vanished and was replaced by a cold, hard and calculating look.

"I'll have you know that you are right, it _is_ presumptuous to ask such a great favor from me _Albus_" said Yukari imperiously "Ran is much more than a simple _familiar_, she is a great, powerful and extremely useful tool and companion. Not one I would willingly lend to _anyone_ for such inane problems. In fact so long as I live it's foolish to even _consider_ her as a single person or being, such that your request is essentially the same as asking me whether I could lend you one of my _limbs_"

"Normally, I would have ended this conversation here and now as I could care less about the events in your world,"

Dumbledore was ready to give in right there and then, but caught wind of the 'but' in her sentence. Looking up with a ghost of hope in his eyes, he waited for Yukari to continue.

She took her cue eagerly "but I have ascertained, while it be in a far-off future, your problems may _eventually_ become _my_ problems and while I will do not enjoy getting involved directly, I certainly see a chance of interesting happenings quite soon" at this point it was clear that she was not just talking to the man in front of her.

"So rejoice Albus Dumbledore! While I will not give you the help you originally sought for, I will certainly give aid to you in a more, _appropriate_, manner"

As for the man in question he was to flabbergasted at his luck to immediately reply. Here he had thought his plea for help would end up in a rebuke, however, he was saved by nothing more than a woman's boredom. The sheer absurdity would have confused most people for a good while longer, but thankfully Albus was not most people.

"Thank you for your aid, Madam Yukari, it will be a pleasure to house anyone under your wing" came a quick reply.

"Now now, whoever said that it was anyone who served under me"

"So it is not anyone related to you, Madam?" came the confused reply of Dumbledore.

"We are, _acquaintances_, at the very least, however I assure you she is the _perfect_ one for the job" said Yukari with a knowing smirk, the one that tended to unnerve Dumbledore even in his younger days. "You are in need of security are you not? Well in terms of sheer fire power she is one of the strongest ones and is not mentally unstable or some form of yokai. Perfect for the job at hand, no?"

Dumbledore should have known better than to come to this woman of all people for help, a fact he only regretted ignoring now as the feeling of anxiety grew. Still, what's done is done and he may as well take it in stride.

"It would be an honor to have her at Hogwarts," he said, bowing for the third time today "so, when and where shall I meet her, if I may ask?"

Yukari looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping her fingers and answering, "I will bring her over to the Leaky Cauldron, three weeks before the term starts. Use that three weeks to get her acquainted with your world and your school, understood?"

Three weeks, Albus would need to plan carefully then. It would be a hassle to debate this over with the Ministry, nothing he couldn't handle but still something that warranted caution. Moreover, going over an entire civilization in three weeks would be hassling for both him and the poor girl Yukari would drag into this, still, no turning back now.

"Very well, I will eagerly await her arrival"

Yukari smirked and with brought up her fan to her face, snapping it open to conceal the lower half. "I will expect exiting things from here on Albus, so make good use of the piece I am giving you, for she will prove to be a valuable piece indeed"

The gap she sat on widened, slowly sinking her in. All the while Dumbledore watched her silently, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"And make this an year a little more interesting, okay?" and with those last words, she was gone. Dumbledore stared at the spot she had been occupying just a few seconds ago before sighing and relaxing his tensed body.

"I swear I must be insane to have contacted her again" he mumbled. Hopefully nothing too stressful would happen this year.


	2. A Very Ordinary Conversation

**AN:** _My that was shorter than I thought and longer than I planned. Reviews are very much appreciated, constructive criticism even more-so!_

_Also, damn the Nasuverse for influencing my writing!_

* * *

><p><strong>-Gensokyo, Forest of Magic-<strong>

Marisa was having a fine morning. She had woken up to wonderful weather, her regular mushroom harvest in the forest yielded a surprising amount of good finds and finally, she had trashed a large group of fairies who meant to get in her way.

"Aah, nothing beats a relaxing morning, ze~!" she said as she took a sip from her tea cup, while reading from one of the tomes she had taken from Patchouli. She was truly in her happy place this morning

"Agreed, it really is nice to start the day nicely" came a familiar voice.

Happy place wrecked, burned and _utterly demolished_.

"Get the _hell_ outta here Yukari" stated Marisa impatiently, not even bothering to look behind her. She was intentionally not using honorifics, which is considered extremely rude in Japanese culture. No, Marisa did not want to deal with Yukari and whatever she had planned right now.

"Ara ara, Marisa-_chan_ why the hostility?" said Yukari, feigning a hurt look. "I just came for a visit is all"

Marisa turned to look at her, annoyance radiating her features. "Alright, ye've visited. Now get out"

Yukari sighed and shook her head. "I was really hoping this would go much smoother than this"

"Maybe most people wouldn't react like this all the time if ya weren't such a manipulative ass da ze" Marisa said testily.

"So people would like me better if I just stated what I want done, rather than tricking or forcing them in to doing it?" Yukari said, honestly looking skeptical.

"Depends on the nature of the request, da ze, but generally yeah, tha' would be better" Marisa said "Seriously, have ya even tried doing tha' before, _ever_?" she added with a look resembling weariness and disbelief.

"Nope, but now that you mention it seems like it's worth a shot" Yukari said happily. "So following your advice, Marisa-chan, could you do a favor for –"

"No, absolutely not"

_"Hm, strange, I feel as if I've been in this situation before, although it feels wrong somehow"_ Yukari thought to herself, "And why not?"

"Mostly 'cause yer tasks involve something really troubling an' exhausting things tha' ya could have just solved on yer own da ze?" Marisa said suggestfuly with a measured amount of distaste thrown in.

Seeing the plastered innocent expression on Yukari's face, Marisa 'tched' in annoyance, "Right on the mark aren't I?"

"Well to be fair it's usually for the greater good of all"

"Yeah, 'cept when ye're bored"

"Well, there's that, but even then it still ends up for the best right?"

Marisa looked at her blankly "Ye're not going anywhere until I agree, aren't ya"

"Yup!" Yukari said, having the nerve to smile as she did so.

"Ugh, godammit Yukari, why not just go ta Reimu then, it's her job to solve the problems in Gensokyo right?"

"What if the problem isn't in Gensokyo"

Now that certainly caught Marisa's attention. Wheeling her body to face Yukari completely, Marisa tried her best to keep her face looking as disinterested as possible.

"What?"

As she asked, Yukari's playful aura, although not completely, disappeared, and a business-ish tone settled in her voice now.

"I have lately felt a strange rift far off in the Outside, a problem caused by a certain group of humans which, if left unchecked, could possibly find its way to Gensokyo" she wisely did not add that it would take a near century to do so.

"So why don't ya stop 'em yerself then"

Yukari gave an over-dramatic sigh of exasperation "Although I would like to, the problem lies in the manner in which I can get involved. Me interfering could end the current problem right away, however in the long run it could prove to be rather . . . troublesome" for once in the entire conversation, Yukari had been entirely honest in her words. Should she herself interfere there would no doubt be quite a big uproar from the Wizarding community, most likely clamoring for the heroine who ended the Death Eaters, or even Voldemort himself for that matter, for good. Yukari saw it as nothing more than unwanted attention from a bunch of fools, as well as another, more long term problem for her Gensokyo.

"Is a bunch o' humans really tha' troubling ta the Great Sage herself" Marisa jabbing lightly.

Yukari gave her a small glare before retorting, "If you must know the ones causing a rift are not ordinary humans, in fact, they are much like yourself. They are human wizards and witches who hid themselves from the rest of the world, although now an affair of their's threatens to destroy their world and interfere with ours"

"Magic users? From Outside the Border, nonetheless?" said a skeptic Marisa. "I thought magic died Outside the border after the advent of science and technology?"

Yukari nodded, accepting her point, "Although most magic had indeed died as the result of people losing their belief in the arcane and phantasmal, there were those that had stuck to magic and their continued belief eventually became a deep-rooted concept, preserving it although in meager quantities in comparison to those of old. As for magical creatures, they are merely animals with magical properties, similar to animals who have poison or sonar-vision. Only phantasmal creatures who relied on faith to survive died out, similar to how the gods did at the advent of the twentieth century."

"So basically, in regards ta the Outside world magicians, what yer saying is that the magic users Outside held on like a bunch o' weeds until eventually those weeds spread enough ta cover the earth da ze?" Marisa said looking incredulous. Still, Marisa was now wholly engrossed in their conversation, her more professional side taking over. Things were moving according to plan.

"Basically, yeah" said Yukari lamely.

"Well points for tenacity ta them then, although I gotta ask, if magic still exists an' there clingy-ness has rooted it ta reality permanently, why isn't it more well known, moreso than science an', just sayin', why have a Gensokyo in that case?"

"Hmm, to be perfectly honest, that first one is a difficult question more so because it ties directly to to the need for our Gensokyo" said Yukari "The first thing that you have to know is that generally, outside world magi in terms of sheer magical power are absolutely nothing in comparison to you or any of the magic users in Gensokyo. It is my guess that in order for magic to become a permanent concept to Earth, the parts totally defy reality were 'removed' so that it would not become a danger to it, leaving only the weaker feats of magic to the remaining magic users"

"Huh, so in order for magic ta exist, they had ta remove the most basic aspect of warpin' reality" said Marisa "I can see how this could relate ta Gensokyo, but I'd rather ya' explain it ta me straight up, ze"

Yukari closed her eyes and thought for a good few minutes before opening them and answering wistfully. "While I could tell you why Gensokyo needs to exist, I don't want to. Just know that it's existence is more of a large gathering of personal reasons"

Marisa looked like she wanted to dig deeper, however Yukari's tone had an air of finality to it, and she could tell that she no longer wanted to talk about it. Normally she would have insisted anyway (at broom point if necessary) however this was Yukari, so that choice was a, quite possibly literal, dead end.

"Fine, I won't ask, but don't think I'll just let the matter drop ze, I'm a magician after all" said Marisa "It's our job ta research on anythin' arcane, especially a big one like Gensokyo"

"I would not expect anything less" said Yukari with a smirk.

"Now, back ta the main topic, this problem of yers, the rift caused by the humans?"

_"Ah, at last we reach the main topic"_ thought Yukari "Now that you know it is caused by magic, allow me to explain a bit about the magical communities of the Outside world"

"Communities?"

Yukari nodded, "Yes, communities, in your question a while ago, you had asked why it wasn't more well known and what was Gensokyo's purpose. Well, actually your first question was more correct than you thought, in fact magic is well known, internationally in fact"

Marisa looked at her once more with incredulity. "Wait, what?"

"Magic is indeed weaker, but in turn it can be learned with anyone who has an aptitude for it. Weaker, but more wide spread and generally even to the populace of users" said Yukari "Eventually, though, due to different nationalities, cultures and belief, communities of magic formed bringing with each a different style of magic."

"Hm, that's actually pretty cool when ya consider it, ze. So although magic is limited ta realities boundaries only, it can still take different forms an' have different effects" said Marisa thoughtfully. She learning a good deal from this conversation actually, if she could take sometime to talk with Patchouli and Alice about this, they might be able to something . . . interesting, not really sure what, but it would probably be cool.

"Exactly! Now though, here is our problem," said Yukari. breaking Marisa from her thoughts "These communities, for various reasons, have kept hidden. The one that is giving me trouble in particular is the one based in Europe."

"Europe, as in half-way around ta world Europe?" Marisa, like most Gensokyo residents, generally did not know much about the Outside, however, unlike most, she was a regular visitor of the Kourindou which had regular newsprint's and magazines about the outside world. While she was there, Marisa regularly coasted or stole some of the books out of curiosity.

"Yes, another unfortunate weakness of 'Outside' magic is that should someone with a high amount of talent and power appear, unless a force of equal amount can find a way to stop him, the he could potentially plow his way through the Earth unstopped and unopposed"

"Hahaha, somethin' ya said doesn't sound right, it sounded as if ya said that 'Outside' magic is based on talent alone" said Marisa with a hint of both disbelief and rising annoyance bordering on anger.

"I did" said Yukari bluntly "The fault does not actually rely on magic itself, but the fact that most 'Outside' Magicians actually only focus on developing spells or potions and whatnot, never really into the concept of magic itself, so most of them grow relying on talent alone to push them to greater heights in magic, those that lack the talent to understand the arcane as they do however, merely drop the matter entirely and try to stay content with their lives"

An awkward period of silence was followed by Marisa's inevitable explosion. _"That's just fucking wrong!"_

"Magicians that rely on _talent_, research that relies on _talent _for the_ talented_, that's _not_ how Magicians should act!" she shouted to no one in particular "If so then what does that say about _me_! I, who had worked so hard to get this far, ta match up ta even _Reimu_ who doesn't even train a _damn_ _day in her life_, and even worse, it's not the fault of the state of magic, it's theirs for not using it right, their entire system is _bullshit_!"

Her rant continued like this for a good few minutes before she calmed down, slumping into her chair, she sighed deeply. "Haa, sorry about that da ze, not like me ta get angry like that, ya just struck a cord is all"

Yukari nodded sympathetically. As much as people who talked behind her back, Yukari actually could give a damn about things. Many thing in fact, one of which was appreciation for hard work and another was good results. Both of which was something Marisa gave off in spades. It was one of the reasons she chose her over Alice Margatroid or Patchouli Knowledge, despite them having more skill and power.

"Now, you were saying?" said Marisa, straightening up on her chair.

"As I said a minute ago, when a magician from 'Outside' is born with a tremendous amount of 'talent', which is then if further nurtured, he becomes nigh unstoppable to everyone else. This is the current dilemma that the European community is facing"

"So their one system of magic comes back to bite them in the ass huh?" quipped a cynical Marisa.

"Yes indeed, but back on topic. This certain 'Wizard', as they like to be called, went by the name of Voldemort" said Yukari "He eventually grew strong enough to cause his own reign of terror on the Wizarding world, even founding a group who catered to his every whim, the so-called Death Eaters"

"'S'cuse me, Yuyuko would like to have a word with you" Marisa quipped once more.

"Hn, I do suppose she would dislike such tacky names . . ." Yukari said thoughtfully. "Wait, were getting of track again, stop interrupting me" she added with a glare.

"Sorry, sorry" Marisa said with a wave of her hand.

"Only one person could stop him, with a group known as the Order of the Pheonix-" Yukar began until she was once more interrupted by Marisa.

"Hello this is the Fujiwara speaking, Mouku would like to have a word with you"

"Shut up Kirisame before I gap you into a lake"

"Sorry"

"Hmph, well, anyway, this Order was led by Albus Dumbledore, probably the only wizard at the time who could rival Voldemort he is also an old friend of mine." said Yukari with a bit of nostalgia "I actually met him back when I was younger, about three hundred years or so, it was also the time I met Nicholas Flamel, who was possibly an old flame of Patchouli Knowledge. It's the only way I can think of on how he was able to complete his Philosophers stone, though it's certainly nothing compared to the Librarians"

"Wait, what?"

"Moving on, despite how equal they seemed at first glance, in truth, had the fight gone on long enough, the Order most certainly would have lost." said Yukari "The Orders bulwark, Albus, although powerful, was old and growing older still, on the other hand, the Death Eaters leader was young and had in fact achieved immortality in his prime"

Marisa instantly understood the problem, nodding in thought "So if this Dumbledore guy, who's also the only one who could go toe-ta-toe with Voldemort would've eventually got'n old an' died, there would be no one up ta par ta even fend off the guy"

"Exactly, however a certain incident happened before it got to that point . . ."

* * *

><p>For the moments after Yukari proceeded to retell the life story of Harry Potter all the way till his school years, describing Hogwarts, it's many teachers and varying traditions as well as the trials and tribulations of Harry within it's walls. Obviously, she left out the Chosen One part, after all, she wanted Marisa to be an interesting albeit slightly flawed piece not a game breaking one. She told just enough to keep her interested in participating in this little "experiment" of hers.<p>

Needless to say, she got a nice reaction out of Marisa.

"That is possibly, the dumbest, most irresponsible thing I have ever heard done to and by a kid"

"Do I have to hear that from the nine year-old who decided to invade Makai?"

"I had Mima with me at the time" said Marisa nonchalantly, even giving a wave of her hand "This Potter kid not only has no guidance, the idiot doesn't even bother to get proper help with him the dumb-ass just charges straight into whatever he feels like. Props for courage, but as it is now, it seems like it's bordering on stupidity, maybe even suicide"

Although one could argue that Marisa was much the same, always charging head first into whatever the situation, the main difference was that she held power to back her confidence, as the 'Rising Star of Gensokyo' as she was called by some of the villagers, she had held on to Mima until it was time to let go, and when let go she did, she found that she was nigh unstoppable, even without her beloved mentor/mother-figure to guide her.

"Going up against the wraith of the _most powerful dark Wizard_ (of their world) with _nothing_ and _no-one_, trudging of against a _basilisk_ with a crack-pot teacher and equally inept friend, no offense, but if that doesn't say reckless then you give me the definition. And no-one even bothered to help him, even when they knew he was in danger?"

"Where are you going with this exactly?" said Yukari "He survived, that's that, so what's your point?"

". . . I'm ranting again aren't I?"

Yukari face-palmed herself in exasperation "Yes you are, but please, now that I have given you the crux of the problem, may I proceed to explaining the rest and possibly my request?"

Marisa's eyes narrowed slightly but it was clear that her more nosy, or adventurous as she preferred, was taking over, so she nodded her head quickly.

"Good, now, as I've mentioned, this battle between the Wizards will definitely spark once more, there is no stopping that, even I know the work of fate when I see it. So, I had been looking for an excuse to involve myself in the war, in a way in which I would not gain . . . ill attention from their community."

"And that's where I come in, right?"

"Correct, last night Albus Dumbledore, who I have previously mentioned is an old friend of mine, did indeed ask for my assistance, even taking into account that I do not like to get personally involved. I turned down his original offer, though."

"Why?"

"Because he was largely mistaken into what constitutes as 'I' " said Yukari "He in fact asked to 'borrow' Ran as a security guard of all things"

Marisa gave a low whistle of admiration "I gotta admit, Wizard got balls"

"Quite, however, though I turned him down, I instead promised him a replacement"

Slowly it dawned on Marisa what Yukari was insinuating, and she was slowly growing to actually like the idea.

"Let me guess, me?" she said with a grin.

Yukari smiled in response. "Yes, you. I figured you'd be more than capable, as you are, in short words, more powerful than any of the Wizards outside the border"

"Aw, your making me blush" said Marisa.

"I take it your lack of protest means you've accepted?"

"Close, but not quite. See, while I see a ton of benefits for you an' for them, what'd I get?"

"Asides a chance to experiment on a completely different branch of magic?"

"Yeah, asides that, ze"

". . . You're very demanding, you know that?" said Yukari with a mix annoyance and respect in her voice. She was actually quite surprised that she asked for more. Most magicians would simply jump at the chance to experiment on a completely new spell system that functioned under a different logic of their own, it seemed however that Marisa was about as greedy a magician as she was a human.

"So I'm told"

Yukari sighed "Very well, I will negotiate for you complete access to Hogwarts Library, Potion Ingredients stock as well as a free pass into whatever section of the Forbidden Forest you ask for"

"I don't know what half of those places are but it sounds awesome already." said a grinning Marisa "So long as you don't pull crap on me for the entire year it's a deal"

"Deal" said Yukari "Well I believe that settles it, now I expect you will want a job description then?"

"Lay it on me"

"This year is the predicted year of Voldemort's resurrection and nothing they do can stop it, it's inevitable actually" said Yukari "The precise manner in which he will be reborn is unclear, but needless to say, it will happen"

"Sheesh, tough luck when fate decides it gonna be a jerk, da ze"

"I agree, however, as these things cannot be prevented, it is a time honored tradition that we lessen the impact instead"

"So that's my job then?"

"Correct, although it truly is uncertain how he will rescusitate himself, Voldemorts best chance is at the Tri-Wizard Tournament"

"Which is?"

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is an old competition between three schools of magic, who competed for glory, honor, yadda yadda" said Yukari "However, when the death toll reached too high, the tournament was placed on hiatus for hundreds of years, and though it's reinstatement was debated upon for hundreds of years, it is only now that it has come back to the Wizarding world"

"So you think that Voldemort might take this chance ta revive himself?"

"Yes, it is the most likely course of action. It is after all, a rather large and, like most wizarding affairs, slightly chaotic event, it's not suprising for several unsavory deeds to pass under during these kind of things, so yes, it is the most likely option. Your job here then, will be to either prevent his revival for as long as you can and make sure no-one dies in the process of the tournament"

"Hoo, sounds like fun" said Marisa with a grin and nod of a head "A'righty then, considering all the factors, I don't think I'll have a problem with this arrangement"

"Excellent!" Yukari said with a clap of her hands "I will meet you in two days time, be packed and ready by then, you will meet up with Dumbledore and he will explain the rest"

"A'right, I get it, now get outta here ya damn Sukima, I have stuff ta do, ze"

"Hmph, I'll have to see about your manners though, very well" said Yukari "I will see you soon" She opened a gap and quickly walked through it, instantly re-entering her home in Gensokyo.

"Well that went rather smoothly" said Yukari, at the same time her familiar, the nine-tailed kitsune, Ran, entered the room with a tray of tea in her hands.

"I take it she accepted then, mistress" stated Ran.

"Yes, this is honestly promising to be a good year Ran, entertainment as well as an answer to my problems in one go" said Yukari "Have I ever told you how great I am?"

Ran shook her head in exasperation, though she bore a light smile on her face "Yes you have mistress, many times in fact"

"Huhuhu, just keep quiet and give me my tea"


	3. Send-Off (Interlude?)

**AN:**_ Apologies for this extremely short chapter (not to mention the several_ year-long _delays, but that's another matter . . .)__ I'd stopped writing for some time, so I needed to get a feel back, especially for this particular story. On the bright side, this probably means I'm getting back on actually _writing _stuff!_

* * *

><p>Reimu and Marisa were in front of the latter's house in the Forest of Magic, with a large bag and several smaller ones' piled into one area. The shrine maiden appeared to be inspecting her friends' luggage down to the last detail, much to Marisa's dismay.<p>

"Kami, Reimu I can pack my own stuff just fine! Jeez, you ain't my mom so stop with the fussin' already!" complained the golden haired witch. "And on that note, don't – hey, what the heck!?"

"I highly doubt that you can orderly pack your things, Marisa," stated Reimu, shoving a handful of mushrooms out of her friends' bag, "you can't even keep your own house in order."

"H-hey, if I know exactly where I put my things, then there ain't any need to fix 'em, da ze~!" complained Marisa. "And for the Yama's sake stop doing that!"

Ignoring her cries of protest, Reimu stood up straight and patted her hands together. "Well, I think this is good enough, what do you think, Marisa?"

"What do I think?! There's barely anything left of what I packed!"

"So it _is_ good enough?"

"No! Of all the –"

"While I do enjoy seeing the two of you show your affection for each other so early in the morning, we do have a schedule, so please proceed towards the good-bye kiss and let us be on our way," deadpanned Ran Yakumo, who had gapped nearby while the two girls were arguing.

The two other girls turned towards her, unsurprised by her sudden appearance.

"Ran, help me out here, Reimu's messing up my packing! We'll be here for hours at this rate!"

The familiar raised a brow in confusion. "Messing up? From what I've seen, your luggage is relatively orderly, unless by luggage, you mean the various items strewn on the floor?"

"Yes!" cried Marisa once more, ignoring her friends' victorious smirk.

"Then I'm afraid that I will have to decline, not only is most of the items you speak of unnecessary, but there is also the fact that we do not have any space for them where we are sending you."

Reimu's smirk widened much to Marisa's annoyance.

"Argh! You can't be serious!

Ran nodded her head. "I'm afraid I am. In any case, I do wonder what Lady Reimu is doing here in the first place."

Reimu nodded. "I heard about Marisa leaving," she answered, "and well, I know her well; her way organizing things is terrible, so I couldn't leave her to do it by herself – she'd delay you for hours."

"Are we forgetting the fact that I am a full-grown woman and can do things _on my own!?_" screamed Marisa.

Ran, accepting the explanation, nodded and turned towards Marisa, again, ignoring her cries. "I find this a suitable explanation, and it is further backed-up by proof," said Ran.

Marisa stared at her incredulously. "What proof? I don't – _oh_ . . ."

Ran was pointing a single slender finger towards the various junk scattered across the ground. Marisa slumped her shoulders in defeat. "I'm not winning this one, am I?"

"No you're not. Anyway, be sure to write regularly, all right Marisa? It's going to get lonely here."

Marisa looked away stubbornly, but was slightly red in the face. "Okay, whatever. Jeez, you're too fussy about this Reimu, it's embarrassing, ze."

The Shrine Maiden ignored her comment and nodded towards Ran, who was watching silently. The familiar nodded back and placed a hand on Marisa's shoulder.

"Miss Marisa, I believe it's time," she said, using her free hand to flick open a portal behind her.

". . . Okay, I guess." The blond witch turned towards her friend with a grin. "See ya in a year, Reimu!"

With a final wave, she hopped into the dark abyss. Ran gave a farewell bow and stepped in soon afterwards, leaving the shrine maiden alone.

Reimu sighed tiredly. "Be safe, you dumb witch."


End file.
